Dumb Luck
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: The Crew stole TONS of gold and they decided to increase it by Gambling in a casino! But what Happen when Luffy participate in it? And Nami starts to fell something that she didn't felt before. TWO SHOT LuNa Rated T  3D2Y Enjoy and Please review
1. Chapter 1

What up boy and girls, yeah it's me Totashi! And back with TWO shot this time. Before making an actual chapter story. This two shot is not the help of Yasaonna-Chan help. But that won't stop me from writing story! But Anyways I'm ready! And I hope you enjoy my 5th one shot! BTW I will be making fairy tail One shots so yeah. Now Enjoy.

Dumb Luck.

Rated T

Parings: LuNa

3D2Y

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece

The Mugiwara crew was running through the city and each of them holding big bag full of gold or jewellery. The Marine was right on their tail. Nami had a big smile on her face, after stealing all that gold. She never lost her touch even after two years. She laugh out loud in pleasure and ran toward the sunny go.

"Oi Frank set up the the Coup De Burst!" yelled Nami. The Shipwright nodded and got to work. The crew hopped on board and holding on something tight for the Coup De Burst.

"Hurry up Franky!" Luffy shouted.

"Yosh! ...Coup de burst!" Franky yelled out. The Ship went flying through the air and leaving the marine jaw dropped. Then landed in the water and making a huge crash. After the water calmed down everyone sign in relief. But for Nami... Her eye turn into beli signs. Everyone surround the gold pile and was amazed by the amount of gold they stole.

"HAHA!~ We gotten so much gold! Yatta!" Nami fell backward into the gold and relax the gold.

Ussop sweat dropped. "Ever after two year, you still haven't change..." Ussop Muttered. Everyone else nodded.

"You know... How about we increase the amount of our money by Gambling some of it, in a casino?" Robin suggested. Then Nami instantly stop playing in the gold and got back up to her feet.

"That's a great idea Robin, but... we can't trust this gold to the guys... I mean what if they lose?" Nami said in concern tone.

"I'll Never Lose for you Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned.

"Gambling... Not my thing..." Ussop said.

"I'm too young to Gamble..." Chopper pout.

"Well... When I get to a casino I drink rather then playing cards." Zoro said bluntly.

"People think I'm gonna cheat because I'm a cyborg." Franky said.

"I only play for panties... Yohohohoho..." he laughed softly

"I don't even know how to play!" Luffy said bluntly but with a grin on his face.

Nami turned to Robin. "Well I guess it me and you then..." Robin smiled and nodded

"HUH! What about me Nami-swan!" Sanji exclaimed. Nami signed and slapped her forehead

"One: You gonna get distracted by us and play like a retard. Two: If you go all lovey dovey on us, you'll get a nose bleed and your going to the hospital. And three: The security think that your a perverted stalker and they gonna kick you out." Nami explained and right when she said that everyone chuckle softly except for Sanji.

"Ok then... Nami-swan" Sanji pout.

Luffy look back at the pile of gold and see what he could find. "Hey Nami could I have some gold so i could gamble." He asked.

"NO! You can not! You gonna lose trust me!" Nami yelled.

"Oh come on now Nami, Let him play. Who knows? His dumb luck might just triple our amount of money." The green hair swordsmen try to convince Nami.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said in a unison.

"NO and that's the final decision!" Nami yelled.

"Oh come one Nami! Please!" Luffy put on his puppy dog look. Nami quickly looked away and not get influence by his puppy eye look. 'Don't look! Don't look Don't-' But Nami cracked down and Looked. She thought about it. Then lets out a sign. "Ok, fine even tho Luffy loses the money we can still make it back with me and Robin."

Luffy sprang up in delight and did a fist pump. "Yahoo! Thanks Nami." he smiled at Nami. She nodded and smiled back.

"You could have this much." Nami gave Luffy a hand full of gold coins.

"NO FAITH IN HIM!" Ussop exclaimed. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Luffy gladly accepts it and put it away in his pocket.

The day pass by quickly and the ship was on the right on course. The water turn calm and quiet and the sun was going down. Everyone was still up either relaxing or their not tired at all. Luffy was sleeping though. He peacefully rest on the grass part of the ship. His hat was on his face and cover his eye from sunlight and continued to sleep. But for Nami though... She slowly sneaked up to Luffy, with out waking him up. Nami began to pick pocket some of Luffy's gold; which was still his pocket while he's asleep. Then she sensed some one behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Robin.

Nami signed in relief. "Oh it you..." She said quietly not trying to wake Luffy up.

"What are you doing..." Robin smirked and crossing her arms.

"I'm just taking some gold back from Luffy." Nami said as she continued to loot from Luffy while he's asleep.

"You really don't trust him do you..." Nami shook her head and went back to taking some of the gold from Luffy.

"I'm sure that he trusts you then..." Nami cocked her eyebrow at Robin and had a confused look on her face .

"What I'm trying to say is that, I'm sure that he trust you that you gonna make him the pirate king by navigating him there. But why can't you give him the trust to do something so small?" Robin said. Nami looked down. Robin was right and she knew it.

"Your right... I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say it to him when he gets up." Robin pointing to Luffy.

Nami nodded and turned around to him, She gave back Luffy's gold and head back to the Girl's quarters.

"By the way, Nami..." Robin smile slowly turn into a smirk.

Nami turned around to Robin.

"It looked like that, you were kissing Luffy instead of looting him." Robin teased. Nami's cheeks turned red and had angry face on.

"No I wasn't!" She yelled.

"I know, but to me it looked like you were." Robin slightly smirked. Nami frown angrily and head back to the Girl's quarters.

'Me kissing Luffy! Yeah right! Like I would kiss that numbskull of a captain. ... The Captain... were just Namaka...' She thought then a certain scene rewind in her head.

"_YOUR ARE MY NAMAKA!" _

Nami still remember how he saved her at Arlong park... After two year she still never forget that moment. She smiled to herself and forgot all about Robin's teases and got inside the girl's quarters. There she change into more comfortable clothing to go to bed. Once she finishing up changing, she jump into bed and trying fall asleep.

Then the door open and Nami thought it was Robin, so she didn't bother to get up. Then suddenly she felt something light fell on top of her. She check what it is, and it was Luffy most prized possession; his straw hat. Nami quickly sat up and saw Luffy closing the door behind him. Nami got up from bed and ran after Luffy.

"Oi Luffy?" Nami called him. He turned around.

"Just hold on to it." He said as he read her mind.

"Oh, I was going to say sorry that's all."

"For what?" Luffy looked confused.

"For... Yu know what nevermind..."

Luffy cocked his eyebrow but he shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then...Make sure you hold on to my hat." He pointed at his hat. Nami nodded. She went back inside her room and worn Luffy's straw hat. Nami got back to bed and the straw hat was still on her head. She didn't know why but it made her feel happy. Then soon her eye got heavier and heavier. Then soon falling asleep.

The next day. The crew was still in bed and everyone was sleeping. The Sun was coming out of the horizon. And it a start a good new day!

"~White handkerchief!-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at Brook in unison.

Well... Not so good day... Soon everyone woke up. Head directly to the kitchen to have there breakfast. Once there, it just the same old, same old.

"Hey here's your hat back Luffy." Nami toss back Luffy's hat back at him. Luffy grabbed and had a big

on his face.

"Thanks Nami." Luffy smiled and place his straw hat rightfully on his head. But Everyone had a curiosity on their faces except Nami.

"Oi Luffy how did Nami get your hat?" Ussop asked.

"Oh! I just let her wear it yesterday." Luffy said. Ussop lift his head and let out a little 'Ooooohhh...' sound.

"But why though?" Chopper asked. Luffy turned his head around to Chopper.

"What? You think I don't trust Nami with my hat or something?" For once Luffy actually sounded a bit smart. Nami blushed very slightly and nodded. Everyone looked confused but they decided to shrug it off.

"Excuse me Nami-san but do you know when we gonna hit land?" Robin polity asked.

"I'm not fully sure to be honest. We were just on an island yesterday so... I don't know." Nami said.

"~Burp~ AH!~ I finish up my food!" As Luffy took the last bite of his meal.

"Already?" Everyone yelled except for Robin in Unison.

"Anyone wanna play card outside?" He asked. Nami slightly smiled and got up from her seat.

"I'll play, just to teach you how to play before we get into a casino or else you just gonna end up lose our money." Nami smirked.

"Still no faith in him..." Ussop muttered but Loud enough for Luffy to hear.

"Ah, don't worry Ussop! Nami is a good teacher and she really good at cards. She can teach me a thing or two." Nami blushed again but she quickly hid it.

"Time to play some cards!" yelled in a childish tone. He swiftly got a hold on Nami's hand and began to drag her all the way to the grass part of the ship. He sat down on the grass while Nami was on the ground after she was dragged along the ground by Luffy.

"Oi! Why the hell did you have to drag me!" Nami snapped angrily at Luffy.

"Oh, sorry." Luffy respond emotionless.

Nami signed and slapped her forehead. "What ever now. Anyways Stay here while I get the poker set. Luffy nodded and with his trade mark grin.

Robin looked at those two and had a suspicious look on her face. She decided to investigate and got back up from her seat.

"Sanji-san could you get me drink?" Robin smiled sweetly. Sanji heart jumped out and obeyed Robin like she was a queen. Robin went out side and got on her long chair. Nami came back with a poker set and Robin began to observed them. Sanji served Robin her drink.

"Ok Luffy will just play a couple of texas hold'em and I'll see how you do." Luffy nodded. Nami gave each other same amount of chips and deal out the cards. Luffy picked up his cards and looked dumbfounded as usual. Nami saw his face, she signed and shook her head in disbelief.

Robin continued to observed them and was taking small note on them. 'So far not that much affection.' Robin thought. She went back to observing them.

After a couple a minutes...

"Did I win?" asked the raven hair captain as he showed her, his cards. Pocket Aces. Nami jaw dropped and dropped her cards in disbelief, that Luffy actually won the round.

"Ok you won but you got lucky OK! Don't let that go to your head." Nami said a bit irritated. Luffy smiled and nod. Nami deal out the card again.

Robin used her powers to secretly to see what card those two have.

Nami: AA

Luffy: 6 J

Luffy continued to look at his card and continued to looked dumbfounded. After when it was Luffy's turn he didn't even know what to do.

"I don't like these cards." Luffy said bluntly as he throw his cards down.

Robin smirked. "Well played, Luffy." she said playfully

Nami signed and throw her card back down.

"So far how am I doing?"

"Not bad." she lied.

"Oh ok." Luffy with his grin.

Nami and Luffy continue to play poker for three hour going back and forth. Luffy had a bored look on his face and Luffy decided to call it quits

"Ok this is getting boring!" Whine Luffy. He thrown down his cards and so did Nami.

"Yeah it is getting a bit boring but I think you got the hang of it now." She smiled.

"Come help me put away the chips." Luffy smile and nod. Luffy began to pick up the chip, along with Nami. Nami place all the chip into the poker set.

"That should be the last of them." She turned around to Luffy. Then her cheek instantly turned red when she saw Luffy taking off his blouse

"O-Oi! What the hell are you doing!" She yelled. Luffy cocked his eyebrow at her.

"I'm just going to take a shower." He looked confused. Nami exhaled from relief but realization hits her. 'When does _he_ take a shower?' she thought. She continue to stare at Luffy as he head to the bathroom. Robin was smiling in delight as she watch Nami's reactions toward Luffy. Robin finish up her notes.

"I think this should be enough..."

As for Nami... She pant a bit as her heart continue to beat fast. 'Crap what the hell is going on?' she thought. Nami shook her head to get rid the image of Luffy in her head.

"Well, how was Luffy." said a voice behind Nami. Nami turned around and saw Robin crossed her arms.

"He's not bad..." She lied and trying to hide her blush.

"Ok I see... Well it going to be us three going to the casino?" Robin asked. Nami nodded and picked up the poker set. Her heart still racing for some reason and she couldn't find out the reason for it. Nami decided to ignore it.

Well... at least for now...

End of ONE SHOT part 1!

Wow I think I did pretty well in my first attempt with out the help of Yasaonna-Chan. But I Want to see how I did so please review!

Untill next time... TOTASHI IS SAYING PCE OUT AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back with the last part of Dumb luck and I hope you enjoy it!

Continuing where we left off...

Nami head back to girl's quarters, and her heart was still beating fast. 'What the hell is going on?' She continue to thought. She felt a tingly feeling every time when shes around Luffy. Nami placed her hand on top of her forehead if she had a fever or any type of sickness. Nami got inside her room and went to see her self in the mirror. Her face was perfectly clear and her cheeks are still a bit red. Nami ignored it and then she tucked her hair behind her ear and smile playfully to herself. She went her closet to pick a dress to wear at the casino.

"What to wear... What to wear..." She repeated herself as she search her closet. After a couple of minutes she finally pick one out.

"Should I wear this, again?" Nami took the dress and brought it to the Mirror. She hold the dress in front of her body and posed a bit with it.

"Yeah I think this will do..." She smiled. The dress was the red long silky dress (Moive 7). It was still in perfect condition, even after two years. Nami hung up her dress back in her closet and close the door. She sat back down on her comfy bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"What to do now..." She said to herself.

"Oh crap I forgot that Luffy had to wear something." Nami Got up from her bed and went to look for Luffy. Nami's heart began to thud when she got closer to the bathroom door; Where Luffy was still taking a shower. It almost like, every step she take, near Luffy her heart continue to race faster and faster. Nami was standing in front of the door and her won't stop racing. Her cheek turn a bit scarlet. She heard the shower was still on inside, so Nami thought Luffy was still taking a shower. She knocked on the door and hope for a reply.

The door flung open and in front of it was Luffy... who was butt naked. "Yah, Nami? What do you want." he said bluntly. Nami jaw dropped all the way to the ground and she saw Luffy nude. Her face went all red and steam was coming out of her head. Luffy looked dumbfounded and walked closer to the frozen Nami, and place his hand on top of Nami's forehead. Luffy still didn't know that he was pantsless but luckly for Nami the steam inside of the washroom cover him a bit.

"Are you sick or something?" Lufy said bluntly.

"KYYAAAAA!" Nami scream on the top of her lungs which was glass breaking. Nami Gave Luffy one straight punch to the face causing him to fly into the bathroom wall.

"Nami-san! What's going on? I heard you scream!" Sanji coming into the scene. Nami quickly turn around in shock and saw Sanji.

"Oh it's nothing Sanji-kun Ussop was try to show me his bug collection and i got freaked out." Nami lied.

"But Ussop over there." Sanji point at Ussop down at grass part of the ship. Sanji had a suspicious look on him. " And plus why are you standing at the washroom door?" sanji questioning Nami.

'Crap! I need to take evasive manoeuvre!' She quickly thought.

"Oh I was was going to take a shower... Would you mind taking some clothes off of me~?" Nami said seductively. Sanji eye shot up and began to fantasizes Nami's nude body. Sanji nose bleed turned from just a regular nose bleed to a "Bomb-just-blew-up-in-your-nose", nose bleed. He fainted on the ground leaving a little puddle of blood on the ground.

"Chopper!"

"I'm on it..." said the little reindeer. Chopper turn into his heavy form and carried Sanji over his shoulders. Nami sign from relief. She turn around back to the washroom and Luffy was still in the wall.

She signed and started to think of something.

"Robin! Can you pull Luffy out of the wall, I can't do it because he is -gulps- Nude!" Nami yelled. Her cheek was still red. She turn around to Luffy and saw arm sprouted on the wall. Nami quickly covered her eye as she didn't want to see Luffy's butt. The sprouted arms pulled Luffy's legs and after awhile the finally pulled out Luffy and little piece of rumble fell all over the place.

"Huh? Where am I?" Luffy scratching his head in confusion. He turn head around and saw Nami.

"Oh hey-" Nami toss a pair of pant's at Luffy's face. Luffy picked it up and looked dumbfounded, he looked down and he finally realize that he was pant's less.

"CRAP I'M NAKED!"

"So slow!" Nami yelled at him. Luffy quickly put on the pair of pants. After when he was done. He look up and saw Nami still covering her eyes. Then Luffy cracked a smile

"Hahaha, so you saw me butt naked. Hahaha that hilarious!" He laughed. Nami frown mad at Luffy and she still had scarlet cheeks still. But soon her heart slowly calmed down.

"Well Idiot! Next time use a towel! And then answering the door." Nami snapped. Luffy chuckled slightly.

"Alright, alright." He smirked.

Nami "Hmmed" at Luffy. "Anyways we need you to look more formal at the casino."

"Uhhh, Ok?" He cocked his eyebrow. 'What the hell is formal?' He thought.

"Meaning that I have to dress you up for it!" Nami grab Luffy's wrist and dragged him along the ground to the girl quarter's.

Luffy was on the ground and had marks on his face after he was dragged around by Nami. "Oi! Why do you have to drag me on the ground?" Luffy yelled. Nami's vein popped out of her forehead.

"Hey! You drag me on the ground, so don't talk!" Nami Stated. Luffy's mind rewind the scene in his head.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that!"

"It was fifteen minutes ago!" Nami snapped.

"Really?" Luffy looked confused. Nami face palmed herself and shook her head in disbelief.

"Anyways Luffy just stay here while I get you some clothes to wear." Luffy was still half naked. And Nami just cant stop take little peeks at him. Her heart started to race again. And she quickly left the room. Nami Went into the men's quaters hoping to find any formal clothing. She check their closet finding everyone else tuxedos from their Shiki encounter. Everyone's what there but not Luffy. She check everwhere in the room hoping to find it.

'Where the hell did he put it?' She thought. Nami decided to go asked Luffy where he put his tuxedo.

Nami exited the Men's quarters and head back to the girl's.

"Oi, Luffy do you know where you- EH?" Nami's eyes shot up when she saw Luffy already in his tuxedo.

"Oh hey Nami! Like the clothes?" Luffy grinned. Nami felt her jaw drop

"How did you get that so fast?" Nami still not believing it.

"Robin gave it to me." He said bluntly.

"When though"

"Just now."

"Ok wear that to the casino but first... I have to adjust it a bit for you." Nami came up to Luffy and began to groom him up a bit. The rest of the crew was peeking through the window.

"Hahaha! It's like Nami has her own life size dress up doll." Ussop joked.

"I think it's cute." Robin smiled.

"Well I don't!" Sanji said angrily.

"Ah shut your trap already!" Zoro snapped.

After that moment the green hair swordsmen and the blonde hair chef brawled.

-Back to Luffy and Nami-

"I think this should do!" Nami smiled proudly. She finished up her grooming session. Luffy turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He was amazed by how he looked. His red dress shirt and his black tie. And on top it's his tuxedo. Button up to his lower chest showing his Red dress shirt and his black tie a bit. Everything was proper and neat. Luffy pulls up his tie up more and smiled.

"Hey, I looked so cool! Thanks Nami!" He tightly hugged Nami. Warmth instantly shot up into Nami's cheeks cause her to blush. She smiled a bit and hugged back.

-Back to the crew-

"AWWWWW! So cute!" Everyone said in unison except for Sanji. Who was still extremely jealous of Luffy.

Three day later. The Mugiwara was still on course to the next island and were almost there. Then sun was going down as it was getting late. A perfect time to go the casino. The Mugiwara crew could even see the island from the Horizon. Luffy was siting on top of the sunny go's head as usual and having the best view of the ocean. The ocean was calm and can water glimmers as the sunset light hits it.

Nami was in her room getting dressed up for the casino. She was in her red silky dress and still fits her perfectly. Nami sat up in front of the mirror and apply make up on her. Robin on the other hand was dressing up too. Luckily form them they had blinds for their windows, too keep Sanji from peeping. Nami was finishing up her make up and and it was time Luffy got dressed up. She exited the room and went look for Luffy. She look over at the front of the ship and saw Luffy sitting their.

"Luffy! You have to dress up now!" Nami signalling to come toward her. So he did he got up from his seat and headed into the girl quarters.

Once inside, Luffy changed into his tuxedo. Nami still had to some adjustment for Luffy, so she groom luffy like she was his mother. As they was doing that, Robin watch them as Nami fix his clothes up, she thought of an idea. Robin left the room headed to Franky workshop. When she got their franky was on his work bench making some sort of weapon.

"Frank-san could you do Coup de Burst to the next island?" she polity asked. He cocked his eye brow at her and looked confused.

"Why's that Nico Robin?" Franky flicking his sunglasses up.

"Just to get there faster, Plus..." Robin began to whisper into Franky's ear of her intentions. Franky slowly started to smirk.

"Oh I see... Well then get ready of the Coup de Burst." Frank said.

"Thanks a lot!" robin bowed slightly. Franky got into the engine and began to set up for the Coup De Burst. Robin left franky's work shop and headed inside the kitchen.

"Attention everyone! We are about to use the Coup de Burst! Please hold on to anything tight!" Franky yelled through the Den-Den Mushi.

"What!" everyone yelled (execpt for Robin) in a unison.

"COUP DE BURST!"

Soon the ship went flying.

-Back to Luffy and Nami-

Everything went flying in the Girl's quarters. Luffy and Nami trying their best to keep their Balance.

"Woah I'm slipping!" Luffy balancing on one foot now.

"Same!" They both hold on to each other hoping that it would make them blance more but the resistance was strong that they fell two the ground and making Nami's lip touches Luffy's. Both of there eye's shot up and Nami quickly parted and moved back from him. Both of them had scarlet cheeks and now hanging on for dear life.

After Three Minutes the ship had landed. Made a huge crash in the water. The ship was still in great condition like usual. Then soon the water calmed down. Everything was a mess in the girl's Quarters. Both Luffy and Nami sat down at the opposite side of wall in the room. Didn't want to talk. Luffy stood back and began to swept the dust off of him, Nami did the same.

Nami fix her long hair back up and her dress as well. Luffy left the room with out saying a word and was full dressed up. The ship was near the islands dock. And everything went calmly.

After 20 minutes the ship had read the island's dock and drop anchor for their. Nami went out side and rally up the crew.

"Okay guys Listen. Me, Robin and Luffy are going to exchange the gold. We can't go with all of us because that will make a crowd and people will get suspicious and plus people thing we are rich in our formal clothing." Nami explaining. Everyone nodded there heads in a unison, meaning they are understanding.

"After we exchange, We head in the casino and play. We wont be back till 1:45."

"Why 1:45?" Robin asked.

"Because I at that time I'll be bored of poker." She said bluntly. Robin giggled and nodded.

"So I want you all to stay on this ship If we run into any marine we can make a run for and be read to leave." everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Robin, Luffy! Let's go!" The three jump off ship and each of them carry except Luffy carry a quite a big bag full of gold. As for Luffy he had a little pouch of gold.

"Robin on for a sec I need to talk to Luffy about something." Nami said. She grab Luffy wrist and brought him where Robin couldn't see them.

"Oi Luffy are you okay?" Nami asked in concern. Liffy reply with a weak nod.

"Okay if it was that kiss we did in the ship, that was an accident okay! Just forget about okay." Luffy

smiled at nami and nodded. Luffy and Nami met up with Robin again and off to head into the City.

The walked into the city and street light were on. People all around was dress in formal clothing, Tuxedos, Dress, etc.

"I wonder if they're here for the casino?" Luffy looked at the people around him.

"Maybe..." Nami said.

As they were heading to the gold exchange the road was a bit abandon and it was empty. Then out of no where thugs came in and all had weapons.

"Look we have here. Two hot chicks and one prick." the thugs began to surround them.

"Wow look at the black hair one, I want her..." said one thugs and began to lick his dagger.

"And they all have gold as well... wow a win-win situation for us. Hahahaha!"

"Look at the one with the red dress... It looks like prick's whore." Everyone began to Laugh and Luffy didn't kindly of this he gridded his teeth and clench his fist.

"Oi... What did you say?" Luffy said in a low dark and dangerous tone.

"Oh... did I offend you and your two sluts? Hahahaha! Well we were about to kill and take the sluts for ourselfs and the one I'm really looking forward to the Orange hair bitch."

"Nami, Robin stand back, I'll handle them." Both of them nodded.

"Handle us? You'll handle us? I thought you had much more respect then that." He signal everyont to attack him. As so they did. Luffy dodge every single attack they did. Thanks to Haki.

"OI! What are you guys doing! Kill him already!" The thug said. Luffy had enough o f this and started to beat the living shit out of everyone. With out even moving from his spot and didn't every use his devil fruit powers. Soon almost everyone was knocked out.

"Amazing..." Nami said.

"Luffy sure change after the two years." Nami nodded.

Five sprang behind them. They quickly turned around in shock. Luffy turned around and use his haki. The five got both got knocked out before even attacking them. Nami eye's shot and what just happen. She quickly turned to Luffy who had a grin on.

After a huge crowd came in charging at Luffy. But he used his haki one more time and everyone that was charging at him fainted.

The thug dropped with terrified on his face.

"What the hell are you!" He crawled back in fright.

"No I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

The thug brought out a gun and fired at Luffy multiple times. Of course this didn't affect him. It bounce right off of him and shot it right back at him. He drop dead because of his wound he just recived.

"Next time don't ever call Nami that again!" Luffy brushing off his shoulders. Nami smiled on the way he said that.

"Thanks Luffy, that means... a lot..." Nami slightly blushing.

"Ah it was nothing." Luffy in his big grin.

"If you guys forgot we have to exchange some gold." Robin siad calmly. They both nodded and head to the gold exchange. Once the got in, after thirty minues of negotiating and a bit of seducing by the two girls. The three, got double there gold actual amount.

"Alright now lets go the casino now!" Nami said with a smile. They all head to the casino as they were walking, Nami hold on to Luffy's arm. He quickly looked at Nami and red cheeks.

"What? I'm just cold." Nami said.

"alright then..." He said bluntly. Robin slowly smiled at them and continued to walk to the casino.

After thirty minutes, They finally reach the casino. The building was HUGE. Flashy light's every where, Bright light, Tons of people entering the casino. The Casino was called 'Red Dragon'

"So cool!" Luffy gazing at the scenery. Nami giggled on how Luffy reaction are.

"Alright Luffy, you remember how to play right." Nami whispered to him. Luffy smiled and nodded. They all split up into different tables and began to play.

-Luffy's table-

"Come one people! One more seat until we play!" Announce the dealer. Luffy grinned and headed to that table.

"I want to play!" Luffy in his childish tone. Everyone Looked at him like he was a dumbass.

"Ohhh... Ho... Well then sir how much do you want play in for?" Said the dealer. Luffy toss a wad of cash in the middle of the table. The dealer pick up cash and counted.

"Only 7000 beris sir? Are you sure?"

"That all I have." Luffy said bluntly. As he sat down on the chair with the rest.

"This guy must suck." Said one of the players. Everyone laughed at Luffy but he didn't mind.

"Very well sir. Here you are." Dealer giving Luffy a small amount of chips.

"Alright now! Let's play!" dealer dealing out the cards out to everyone. Luffy received his card and the game began. The people that Luffy was playing had four time amount of chip that Luffy had.

Luffy had his Dumbfounded look on, and didn't what to do, so he just followed his instincts. Luffy play and play. And surprisingly Luffy was actually winning each hand. Every time he play, his chips gradually grew. People was starting to underestimated him.

'Dam! He has one killer poker face.' One of the poker player thought. As he look up at Luffy once more time at his so called 'poker face.'

Nami and Robin went over to see how Luffy was doing. As they were done their game.

"So how are you doing Luffy?" Nami said behind Luffy. Luffy turned around and saw Nami. He gave her his trade mark grin.

"I'm doing great, Look how much i got!" Luffy showing the amount of ship he earned. Nami felt her jaw drop when she saw the amount of chips and then soon her eye turn into beli signs.

"Nice going! Luffy!" Nami giving him a quick peck on his cheek. Luffy place his hand on top of where Nami kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked has his cheeks slowly turning red.

"Just for good luck." She smiled. Luffy smiled back and went back into the game. Both Robin and Nami spectate Luffy.

After Five more games, Luffy tripled that amount of chip he had at the beginning. The Other didn't take kindly of this. One of them got really mad after he got a bad beat from Luffy.

"You fucking cheat!" The played yelled at Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy not knowing what he had did.

"i saw you look at my hand, you fucking cheat!" The Player got up from his seat.

"Hey now I think theres a bit misunderstanding." Nami trying to protect Luffy.

"No there no fucking misunderstanding miss, I saw him cheat!"

"Well how about you stop being a sore fucking loser then huh?" Nami yelled at him.

"How about you shut the fuck up!" The Player took out his gun and shot Nami. The bullet went into her chest. Luffy eye shot up and he saw Nami fell to the ground liflessly. Everyone went into a panic and tried to flee the casino.

"Not so much a big talk now, Bitch! HAHAHAHA!"

Nami was on the ground conscious and little puddle of blood surrounded her body. Robin quickly try her best to tend her.

"Robin... Get her to the ship." Robin nodded and carry Nami bridal style and quickly sprinted to the ship.

Luffy turned around to him and gave him a death glare. "You have just done, the must stupidest thing in your life." he said in a threatening death tone.

"Oh really? Did I killed your Little slut friend over there?" Luffy eye's shot up and rage exploded within him. He Instant grab a hold of his collar and tossed him through multiple walls. Luffy dash to him again and then began to hold him by his neck. He began to punch him numerous times. The guy was completely Knocked out but Luffy kept on going.

"I'm going kill you for what you done!" Luffy turned into his gear second mode and use "Jet Gatling gun" on the guys face untill he was satisfied. For Twenty minutes straight Luffy grew tired and his gear second went away and began to pant. He person face was completely flat and mashed. His skull was cracked like and egg and he was for surely dead.

Luffy got back to his feet and look around in the casino, it was completely abandon. He saw beri bill everywhere on the ground

"I'm gonna need a huge bag." He said too him self.

The next day. (Nami's POV.)

I slowly open my eye and slowly sat back up. I felt a huge pain in the middle of my chest.

"Where am I?" I looked around and I notice it was Chopper's room. Then I felt a hold on my hand I turned around and saw Luffy holding my hand.

"Luffy?"

"Don't do that ever again!" He shouted. Then slowly tears ran down his face.

"I almost thought that you were dead..." He said in a low tone. And trying his best to hold back his tears.

"I'm a different girl now. In the past two years I changed." I said. I gave him a hug and ignoring the pain on my chest.

"And plus I want to protect you, Like you always did to me." We both look straight in the eye . Luffy nodded. We slowly leaned forward. We hesitated a bit but then our lips met. His warm lips touch. We parted after a couple of seconds.

"You know, I stole a lot of money for all us right." Luffy back into his regular tone. My eye turn into beri sign.

"Come outside and look." Luffy brought me along when I got outside I felt my jaw drop. A mountain cash in the middle of the ship.

"You got us all of this?" I turned to Luffy. He gave him his trade mark grin and nodded. I quickly grabbed Luffy collar and pulled him into a more passionate kiss. We parted again and I was dashing to the mountain of money.

End of POV

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro called Luffy. Luffy turned around and saw zoro.

"What did i tell you, I told you your dumb luck can triple our amount of money, plus you got Nami now." He smirked. Luffy laughed out loud and nodded.

"Man I love my Luck."

END OF TWO SHOT!

Wow this took me forever to do! Made this part long because idea just pops in my head I wanted all of them to be in it. Sorry for the violence or any OOC But there a bit or a lot of errors in there. Please forgive me, I do not have a beta reader yet, I love to have one. So yeah Please review!

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT, REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU GUY IN MY CHAPTER STORY!


End file.
